


Laugh Until I Cry

by Vixen13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, D/s relationship, Flexibility, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Restraints, Tickle torture, Tickling, Until he passes out, Yuuri gets tickled, bottom!yuuri, sadist!Victor, top!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Do you like tickling? This is a fic for you!Yuuri is punished by Victor with a long session of bondage and tickle torture.





	Laugh Until I Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkJillyBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJillyBean/gifts).



> Me and a friend were discussing the rare occurrence of tickling taking on a darker note. So I wrote a very kinky fic about tickle torture for her with her favorite pairing. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Please note the **torture** and **punishment** part of this description. Everything is safe, sane, and consensual.)
> 
> I commissioned a picture about this so I thought I'd add it to the fic for your viewing pleasure. This is posted on my personal blog as I was given permission to show it off for her.  
>   
> https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/163779934548/i-commissioned-smutty-victuuri-tickle-torture-from  
> (I have spoken to this artist, discussed this with them, have permission from them to show this picture, have permission to talk about this picture, have permission to note and link to the artist who drew it, and am in continuous contact with this artist. Thank you.)

After so many years of marriage, it wasn’t unusual to spice up the love life in the bedroom. Victor and Yuuri tried various things to see how it worked, determining what they did and didn’t like, and the roles they enjoyed playing. It didn’t take long for kinky activity to evolve into a way for Yuuri to find release from his anxieties.

Giving power and control over to Victor, being punished for transgressions, it was a way to burn out those negative feelings that plagued Yuuri. It was as if he could release all that negativity in a single night and no longer have to worry about it. It was freeing.

Of course, Yuuri had worried about putting the responsibility of such a thing onto Victor. However, Victor proved to have a bit of a sadistic streak in him. He liked having the opportunity to reduce Yuuri to a quivering mess. It was a heady feeling, having so much control. Victor liked it.

So, they established a safe word to allow Yuuri to beg for mercy all he liked without having to call a stop. They added little things in the bedroom to make their play easier. They purchased all manner of evil toys in which to enhance their games. And most importantly, they always took the time to evaluate things afterwards and make sure all was going well so they could continue enjoying their newfound lovelife.

It was all going _very_ well. They were quite happy.

Though, Yuuri may not be appreciating his newfound submission all that much for the next few hours.

Yuuri had been bad — Yuuri had been _very_ bad — but the how’s and why’s weren’t really that important to Victor. What mattered, was that Victor had the opportunity to go all out this time while punishing Yuuri. Just the thought of it sent a thrill up his spine. The sadist in him rejoiced at the opportunity.

What Victor wanted more than anything was to see Yuuri utterly destroyed.

He hummed to himself as he collected the last few items and walked into their bedroom. Yuuri was already on the bed, strapped down spread eagle with cuffs attaching his limbs to the corners of the bed. The bed wasn’t small, so Yuuri’s limbs were held taught to limit his ability to squirm.

A blindfold rested over his eyes and a small plug was nestled into his ass, keeping him ready. He’d been there for some time now, waiting in nervous anticipation of what was to come and what evil plans Victor had come up with. Yuuri’s mind was prone to creating elaborate scenarios, so he was doing half the torture to himself.

When the door clicked shut behind Victor, Yuuri twitched, his nerves already on edge. A smile slowly stretched across Victor’s face.

Oh, yes. This was going to be fun.

 

~*~

 

Being blindfolded both was and wasn’t a fun experience. On the one hand, Yuuri was hyper focused on his body and what was happening to it. Like the stretch of his limbs or the feel of the plug nestled inside of him. On the other, he always wondered if someone was secretly watching him that he couldn’t see.

Which is why when the soft click of the door made it to his ears, he jerked against his bonds as anxiety punched him in the stomach. He knew it was dumb, but every single time he wondered if it was some intruder who had managed to sneak past Makkachin, and chloroform Victor, and now was on their way to do terrible things to the helpless Yuuri strapped to the bed…

“V… Victor?” Yuuri’s voice was tiny and scared and he hated it, but there was no helping it.

Besides, it wasn’t like Victor was the better option at the moment. If it was Victor, it meant the actual punishment was about to start. Yuuri’s mind had already supplied him with a list of various scenarios, each more vivid than the last. He had a very confused half-chub at the moment as his body tried to determine if he found those scenarios hot or terrifying.

Footsteps approached the bed. Yuuri held his breath as his body tensed up. There was movement, things being set on the bed and the nightstand, a rustle of clothing, and an exhale of breath. A presence loomed over him and then—

Something tickled at Yuuri’s nose and he tried to jerk away from it, but it just kept following him, uncomfortably flicking around and irritating the fine hairs along his skin. He jerked his head side to side trying to escape it. It felt like something was crawling up his nostril. An odd squaking noise fell from his lips unbidden.

Victor’s melodic laugh floated down from above and some of the tension in Yuuri relaxed now that he knew who was in the room. The blindfold was slipped up and off Yuuri’s eyes and he squinted into the sudden light. It wasn’t that it was all that brightly lit, but being in darkness so long made it difficult for his eyes to transition.

It was also distracting. He barely noticed the almost there touch of something running down his body, but he _did_ notice when that same light sensation brushed over his nether regions. Yuuri twitched in his bonds, blinking rapidly to clear his vision so he could see what was happening.

When things finally started to come into focus, he almost wished they hadn’t.

Victor was lightly rubbing a long goose feather idly along Yuuri’s shaft and sack. The feeling was barely there, but it brought his mind’s attention to the area. Of course, that wasn’t the part he was worried about.

He was worried about the collection of soft objects around him. Strips of plush fur, silken ribbons, delicate tufts of down feathers. They shouldn’t look as ominous as they were, but oh were they terrifying to look at. They could only mean one thing.

Yuuri’s eyes snapped over to look at Victor who was smiling while watching the realization dawning over Yuuri’s face. The feather never stopped moving, and suddenly, the sensation of it felt much more intense.

“V-Victor…” Yuuri’s voice was a high whine, stuttering in fear. He refused to acknowledge how his cock suddenly swelled in anticipation. “Wait, no. You’re n-not really going to—”

“ _Yuu_ ri,” Victor sing-songed, his eyes squinting in a pleasant smile. “Do you get to decide your punishments?”

No. He didn’t. Yuuri had given up control of that the moment he was able to. He didn’t want the responsibility of it and he didn’t want his own anxiety to hold him back. Still, he’d expected a spanking or something. Hard and fast and then a rough fucking. He didn’t like pain, but he would _much_ prefer that over what was about to happen.

“You have been a _very_ bad boy, Yuuri.” Victor’s eyes turned dark and intense. “You deserve a very hard punishment.”

Yuuri’s cock twitched. Why? Why did his gut clenching, his breath stuttering to a halt, and his mouth going dry, turn him on so much? Why did the feeling of anticipation race up his spine and light up every nerve in his body? Why did he love it when Victor spoke to Yuuri in that tone?

“I enjoy watching you struggle, Yuuri. You want to please me, don’t you?”

“Y-yes, Victor…” Yuuri replied, his voice breathless and his eyes round with apprehension.

“Good.” Victor smiled and set down the feather, trading it out for a long strip of ribbon. “We’re going to be here for a long while, so you should try and relax.”

Yuuri clamped down on a moan that tried to build in his throat. Whether that moan was out of fear or arousal, he couldn’t say. Perhaps both.

The ribbon coiled on top of Yuuri’s belly as Victor slowly lowered it. A silken threat. Leisurely, Victor began to drag the ribbon across Yuuri’s lightly tanned skin. It whispered across the fine hairs of Yuuri’s body, a gentle caress, but light enough to tingle as it passed. It stayed right on that border of almost enough to itch. Yuuri clamped down on the urge to squirm.

With his other hand, Victor picked up a ball of down feathers, the tiny tufts flailing erratically in the breeze of movement. Victor trailed that along Yuuri’s limbs in random spots to contrast the slow drag of the ribbon. His movements fluid, his arms crossing and uncrossing like it was part of a routine. It was oddly hypnotising.

The longer it happened, the most his skin felt sensitized. Electricity crackled along his nerve endings, making everything bright and sharp. He clenched and unclenched his hands, wrists straining at his bindings.

It was at that point Victor dropped his tools and took to his fingers, brushing them ever so lightly down Yuuri’s sides. Yuuri clenched his jaw and tried to control his breathing. The feeling was right there, building in his gut, burning right under the surface. He couldn’t let it out. As soon as he started squirming, as soon as the first huff passed his lips, it would be out of his control.

Victor’s fingers trailed over supple thighs and up across the V of Yuuri’s hips. They explored everywhere, tangible but painfully light. Yuuri’s limbs trembled with effort, his eyes squeezed shut. It felt like a dam was about to break inside of him. He couldn’t give in so soon. There was hours of this punishment left.

Maybe if he could just wait Victor out. If Yuuri didn’t move, Victor would get bored and move on. All Yuuri had to do was hold on. Not give in. Ignore the near blinding sensation that was slowly taking over every thought in his head.

Victor’s fingers brushed up Yuuri’s ribs to meet at the sternum and then back down in the lightest grazing of fingernails.

Yuuri lost control.

His body jerked violently, but the restraints limited the movement. A snort of a laugh ripped from his nose and for a moment, time stilled. Then Victor’s fingers started to dance erratically, a thousands little movements over all the places Yuuri was most sensitive. His whole body lit up, like he was holding a live wire and was somehow glowing with it.

Giggles fell from his lips before he was even aware of them. He squirmed and thrashed, trying to escape the attack, but it was no use. He couldn’t move away. He couldn’t fight back. He was entirely helpless to Victor’s long, pale fingers as they crawled along Yuuri’s skin.

“No! No!” Yuuri gasped for air, shrieking when Victor trailed across a certain spot on Yuuri’s side. “Please! I can’t!”

Yuuri’s pleas were desperate but layered with uncontrollable laughter. Victor chuckled at the sound of it and didn’t slow down. There was no mercy coming from Victor.

“Stop! Please! _Nonono_!”

It wasn’t like Yuuri’s mind didn’t work. He knew the word that would actually make Victor stop and pull away. The word that would allow him to finally breathe how he wanted. The word that would allow Yuuri to relax.

He didn’t say it.

Maybe he was crazy. Maybe there was something really messed up about him to allow this to continue happening when he hated it so, _so_ much.

Or maybe he didn’t really hate it as much as he kept telling himself.

Maybe Victor knew that as well.

Yuuri gasped for breath, but it didn’t feel satisfying. His ribs ached with his continuous laughter and his throat was tight from his squeals for mercy. His shoulders held a dull twinge in them from where he was pulling so hard at the cuffs.

Victor kept going.

He was smart about it, too, refusing to stay in one place too long. He trailed over ribs and sides, along collarbone and neck, down the stomach and inner thighs, then jumping down to the soles of the feet. Yuuri’s legs yanked at the cuffs around his ankles hard enough that the bed frame shook, but it did little to distract Victor’s insistent fingertips and nails.

Yuuri was starting to feel light headed from lack of oxygen. He moaned around another laugh — half pain and half arousal. His cock throbbed, demanding attention. Why was he so turned on?

When Yuuri’s thrashing lessened due to fatigue, Victor abruptly stopped. Yuuri’s mind felt like it was buzzing and he was having a hard time seeing through the moisture in his eyes. He didn’t see Victor move, but _oh_ did he feel Victor’s next action.

That perfectly shaped mouth wrapped around Yuuri’s cock like a blanket of wet heat. Yuuri gasped and he tried to thrust up further, but he struggled to gain enough purchase to do so. Victor’s head pulled back, teasing at the tip, tongue lapping along the slit. Yuuri’s whole body trembled from sensation.

Other than his mouth, Victor didn’t touch. He let Yuuri’s focus narrow down to just Victor’s mouth, his whole body feeling numb in contrast. Fuck, it felt so good. He felt right on the precipice of that sensation he needed in order to build up into orgasm, but Victor expertly kept Yuuri from getting _too_ much pleasure.

Yuuri knew, deep in his bones, that Victor was going to drag this out. A moan of despaired pleasure escaped Yuuri’s lips and he felt Victor’s throaty chuckle as it vibrated up his shaft. Victor was enjoying this far too much.

When the pleasure burned too bright, and the feeling of Victor’s velvet mouth was too much, and his hips were jerking of their own accord, a thready whine escaped Yuuri’s throat. That seemed to be Victor’s signal. He pulled back completely, leaving Yuuri shivering and suddenly touch starved.

His eyes worked hard to focus and find Victor once more, desperately wanting to see his husband's face. Victor swam into vision as he leaned over Yuuri, finger brushing through inky black hair. A pleased and loving smile pulled at Victor’s lips.

“You’re doing very well, Yuuri.” Victor petted Yuuri’s hair as he waited for Yuuri to come back down from his mind numbing high.

“Victor…” Yuuri whispered, and tilted his head up.

Chuckling, Victor obliged and dropped down to leave quick little kisses on Yuuri’s lips. The more Yuuri relaxed, the longer the kisses lasted, turning from affectionate to sultry. When Yuuri’s tongue started to seek out more from Victor, Victor’s fingers finally started to trail lower. Running atop the skin of Yuuri’s neck and down over Yuuri’s well sculpted chest.

Yuuri should have noticed what was happening, but he didn’t. He was distracted by Victor’s mouth on his. It wasn’t long, however, before his body started to twitch, instinctively trying to jump out of the way of the crawling sensation along his skin. Victor’s light fingers were insisting on Yuuri’s skin becoming aware of itself again, pulling it out of the numbness from earlier.

When one of Victor’s nails trailed softly along the crease where thigh met torso, Yuuri gasped, his eyes flying wide open. Victor pulled back, a smirk on his lips as he moved his fingers back up to Yuuri’s sides. Anticipation clamped down on Yuuri’s stomach.

“ _Please_ ,” Yuuri begged, trying to look as pitiful as possible.

“My pleasure!” Victor beamed, purposefully misunderstanding Yuuri’s intent.

Then the fingers were back, fast and light, like an expert pianist and Yuuri was the instrument. Not a bad comparison, since Victor’s fingers did indeed pull forth various amounts of noises from Yuuri.

“Nonono!” Yuuri’s sides heaved once more in laughter. The bedframe clanked and rattled as he thrashed against it in a futile attempt to escape. “Stop! I can’t!”

Victor blithely ignored the protests and hummed happily to himself as he unerringly sought out the places Yuuri was most ticklish. Yuuri let out high pitched screams, panting breaths, peels of laughter, and tortured moans. None of those things discouraged Victor.

Faster this time, Yuuri felt his sides burn and his limbs trembled with effort, the muscles in his ass aching from all of the thrashing about. Every time he jerked around, the plug inside of him shifted. The last round he’d been able to ignore it, distracted as he was by the brutal tickling. This time, with arousal still hot and heavy in his belly, it caused a jolt of need to spike through him with every shift of his hips.

The contrast of pleasure, fatigued muscles, laughter, and that undertone of pain was overwhelming Yuuri. His mind couldn’t keep up with it all. It felt like he was going crazy. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he barely noticed them. Spit glistened around his mouth, but he was for once unconcerned about how kiss swollen and debauched they must have looked.

Frankly, Yuuri could care less about anything. He could only focus on the desire to escape, yet also the desire to chase after the pleasure that spiked and rolled under his skin. He both hated and revelled in what was happening. It was easier not to think. It was easier to just drown in this world of too bright sensation.

Abruptly, everything was gone. His skin still tingled in a way that made it feel like various objects were still touching him. Maybe they were. Maybe the feathers and ribbons were on his body, expertly crawling along his skin, guided by Victor’s hands.

His thoughts shattered when Victor’s mouth was back. Once more, it wrapped around Yuuri, providing a stark point of pleasure amidst all of the jumbled sensations. Yuuri moaned wantonly, uncaring at how it made him sound. All he cared about was the feeling of Victor’s tongue lapping at his precum and swirling around the head of his cock.

This time, Yuuri got closer. It was easy for him to find that sharp feeling deep inside of him, feel it build, feel it curl his toes as he got closer to his impending release. His breath came faster, his hips desperately trying to thrust. It was slow. So slow. He needed to climb that ladder quicker. Needed to fall over the edge into a mind shattering orgasm.

With a quiet pop, Victor released Yuuri and stood back up to full height. Yuuri cried out in frustration, his cock twitching with need and unfulfilled desire. He jerked against his bonds again, a litany of curses flying from his lips in a jumble of various languages.

Somewhere over him, Victor let out a deep chuckle that in itself, felt like an attack on Yuuri’s senses.

“You look so filthy like this,” Victor purred. “Bound, glistening in sweat, face flushed, covered in tears, hair a mess, your cock ready to burst… I bet people wouldn’t even be able to recognize you like this, Katsuki Yuuri.”

Yuuri whimpered. He hated thinking of how he looked in these situations. He was so self conscious. Victor knew that, of course, and used it as just another way to torture Yuuri. That had been such a detailed description and Yuuri _really_ could have done without it. It broke through the lust in his brain and quickly brought him back down to earth.

Which was likely the point since it stopped him from being on edge, a breath away from shooting his load onto himself untouched.

“Victor, please,” Yuuri panted. He clenched his fists, noticing that his arms wouldn’t stop trembling. “I can’t take anymore.”

“Oh, silly Yuuri. Of course you can take more. You are still capable of speech!” Victor laughed.

The burning flush in Yuuri’s cheeks from his exertion cooled a little as the blood drained from his face. Was Victor going to push him that hard? Was he aiming to completely wreck Yuuri? The thought terrified him. His traitorous dick, however, bounced on his stomach and drooled in response to Victor’s ominous words.

Victor clicked his tongue and shook his head like he was disappointed. “Your punishment should not be _fun_ , Yuuri. I suppose I’ll have to work harder.”

Work harder? Could it get worse? Yuuri swallowed hard, his breath stuttering in his chest. “No! It’s bad! I promise!” Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath of air. “ _Please_ , no! Victor!”

“Hush, hush,” Victor smiled as he brushed Yuuri’s hair back with his fingers. “I know punishments are scary, but they’re supposed to be, right?”

“I… I…” What was Yuuri supposed to say to that?

“Don’t worry. By the time I’m done, you’ll never be a bad boy again. Isn’t that right?” Victor smiled lovingly down into Yuuri’s shocked face. “You want to be a good boy, don’t you?”

Yuuri nodded, fast and hard. “Yes! Yes, I want to be good. Please, Victor. I’ll be good.”

“I know you will.” Victor dropped a kiss onto Yuuri’s lips. “Once I’m done.”

Yuuri whined and shook his head side to side in mute protest. He had no idea what to say to help him in this situation. Maybe nothing could help him. He was just going to have to suffer.

Fingers grazed lightly while Victor’s lips left little butterfly kisses down Yuuri’s jaw and neck. The anticipation curled tight enough inside of Yuuri that it hurt. His body twitched on instinct, knowing what was coming and knowing that he couldn’t escape, yet still trying. Those fingers were so light, so careful, so reverent.

How could Victor make Yuuri feel so desired and wanted and attractive while at the same time eliciting such fear?

Perhaps the same way Yuuri’s laughter was elicited by torture.

It was there again, building under his skin, clawing its way to the surface. Yuuri let out a loud moan, wanting to delay the inevitable as long as possible. Victor was patient, however. Patient and loving and sadistic.

The next round started with a loud snort from Yuuri and that dissolved into a fit of laughter. Wild pleas for mercy fell from his lips, but he had no idea what he said or in what language. The plug inside of him throbbed as his muscled coiled tighter and tighter all over his body. His cock twitched and his chest ached from sustained mirth.

Yet, he was floating, high on endorphins and dopamine. It felt like he was a sparkler blazing in the summer heat, held in Victor’s excitable hand. He felt good, too good, his mind bright and his vision white on the edges.

His cheeks hurt and he vaguely wondered if the thought had fallen from his lips because in the next moment, a new — very distracting — sensation happened. The bed dipped as Victor crawled between Yuuri’s legs. His fingers ran from Yuuri’s toes to the heels of his feet, up his legs and thighs, across his hips, and trailed around his stomach and sides.

As Victor bent further over to stretch his arms higher up so his fingers could reach Yuuri’s armpits, Victor’s head came closer and closer to Yuuri’s crotch. The hot breath of his quiet laughter brushed over Yuuri’s cock, causing Yuuri to moan brokenly into his laughter.

Victor’s tongue shot out to lick a long stripe up Yuuri’s shaft. Oh, that had felt good! But he couldn’t stop thrashing, his body ablaze with the feeling of being tickled. It was frustrating because Victor didn’t give chase. He waited in the same spot and whenever Yuuri could force his hips still enough, Victor’s tongue would give attention to Yuuri’s aching member.

It was obvious that Victor was trying to force Yuuri to stay still, and Yuuri desperately wanted to. He gave it everything he had to keep his hips in one place, but he just couldn’t do it. Pleasure throbbed at a low volume inside of him and his muscles quaked with his strained attempts to stop his thrashing and laughter.

Tears of frustration added to his tears of mirth.

“Vi-Victor! Plea-sssse! I-I can’t! _Please_! I want—” Laughter choked off any further retorts.

Victor tapered off his attack slowly and then sat up to consider the man beneath him. Yuuri was panting hard, coughing slightly in order to clear his throat and chase more oxygen. He was trembling all over and his cock was dribbling in need. Yuuri was fully aware of how debauched he looked.

“Are you asking me to stop tickling you?” Victor asked. It was said carefully, as if this was a test with a very important answer.

Yuuri swallowed hard. “N… No…”

“What do you need, Yuuri?”

“You.”

“I’m trying, but you keep moving!” Victor smiled and tilted his head to the side.

It was obvious Victor was waiting for an answer, the _right_ answer, and Yuuri considered it. He needed a way to stop himself from moving so that Victor would give him pleasure. He also needed to address Victor’s pleasure, since he always got in trouble if he didn’t ask. The last thing Yuuri needed right now was more punishments.

“I want to stop moving…” Yuuri said carefully. He paused to swallow against the thickness in his throat the laughter had caused. “But I can’t make myself stay still.”

“Hmm, yes.” Victor tapped a finger to his lips in consideration. “That is a problem.”

“I want to please you!” Yuuri quickly announced before Victor’s mind could come up with anything sinister. “I want to give you what you want.”

An evil little smirk formed around Victor’s finger. “But you cannot stop moving.”

“P-please… Victor… Stop me from moving. Use me.”

“Oh, Yuuri. It looks like you _are_ learning your lesson. Such a good boy.”

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered and his chest felt warm. He shouldn’t preen every time Victor called him that, but he did. Just hearing those words could make absolutely everything better.

Victor moved and set about unlatching the cuffs from the bottom of the bed frame. He moved Yuuri’s legs around, allowing the muscles to loosen up after all that thrashing. Yuuri went limp and allowed Victor to do all the work. For now, Yuuri needed to focus on calming down and getting himself back under control. The next round wasn’t going to be easy, that was for certain.

Yuuri opened his eyes as he felt his legs being pulled further and further up. Victor walked with them, pressing his hips against Yuuri to keep his legs in the right spot. In this position, Yuuri could feel the hard press of Victor’s arousal. A moan slipped from his lips and it took everything he had not to writhe against the feeling of it.

A quiet chuckle fell from Victor’s lips and dark arousal burned in his eyes. Victor loved it when Yuuri was desperate and needy for Victor’s cock. Yuuri knew this. It made it easier to blatantly beg for it without crippling embarrassment because he knew Victor wanted that.

Victor wanted Yuuri.

Yuuri’s leg kept stretching back over his head and it bent him in half easily. Victor fiddled around with the cuff and latched it in place on the headboard. He moved on to the next leg. It was a good thing Yuuri was so flexible. This was a tough position to maintain, but it would most certainly immobilize him. He could barely twitch splayed out and folded in half the way he was.

Of course, that also meant that everything was exposed. The base of the plug almost pointed at the ceiling now and Victor eyed it hungrily. Yuuri’s cock twitched and precum leaked up his stomach, forming a trail that would eventually run up across his chest. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, but he knew better than to say anything.

Victor sat back on his heels, admiring his handiwork. Those evil fingers drummed over the base of the plug, and Yuuri could feel it like a jolt up his spine. With a happy little hum, Victor twisted it this way and that. Yuuri’s muscles clenched, but he couldn’t move. There was no leverage. He could do nothing other than tremble.

“Mmm, you’re so sexy, Yuuri.”

There was no response he could give to that. He never felt sexy with everything exposed to the light like this, ready for inspection, showing every flaw. But he also knew better than to argue with Victor. So he kept quiet, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing.

Yuuri moaned as the plug was pulled from him, his muscles not wanted to give it up, causing Victor to work for it. After everything, Yuuri could only imagine how hot and tight he was now. Likely Victor was thinking the same thing.

“It’s a good thing we had the plug in to keep you loose. I’ll be able to slide right into you. You’ll open up for me, won’t you, Yuuri?”

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed, willing his muscles to relax.

He felt the cold drip of lube as Victor added more in preperation, his fingers sliding in and out in order to spread it around. Yuuri shivered at the feeling of it as need curled hot and tight within him. He desperately wanted to feel Victor, wanted to clench around his lover, wanted to be filled up and blinded by pleasure.

There were noises as Victor shed his clothing and opened a foil packet. A needy sound built in Yuuri’s throat. He wanted it so bad. Every fiber of his being yearned for it.

His breath hitched in his throat as he felt Victor press against his entrance. Victor pushed inside at a snail’s pace, but he also didn’t pause. He was bigger than the plug and Yuuri’s entrance fluttered around the intrusion, clenching and relaxing in turns. Victor whispered soft encouragements as Yuuri tried valiantly to stay open and allow Victor in.

When Victor was fully seated, they both let out a sigh, taking a moment to acclimate to the feeling. Victor leaned over and dropped sweet kisses across Yuuri’s face. The palms of his hands rubbed soothingly up and down Yuuri’s stretched taut thighs. Occasionally, they would drift over and lightly caress Yuuri’s cock, pulling high pitched moans from Yuuri’s lips.

“So good for me, Yuuri,” Victor purred. “Are you ready?”

“Yes! Please!” Yuuri nodded emphatically for emphasis.

Yuuri had expected for Victor to immediately start thrusting, hard and demanding, but Victor didn’t move. Instead his hands lifted, trailing lighter and lighter until only his grazing fingertips remained. They travelled up over Yuuri’s belly and chest and then started stroking down his sides. Yuuri’s sluggish mind only then remembered that the punishment wasn’t over.

This time Victor didn’t need to work Yuuri up to it. His nerves were already on edge from Victor being inside of him, stretching and filling him up. Victors dancing fingers easily sparked the sensitivity lying in wait under Yuuri’s skin. Instinctively, Yuuri tried to jerk away, but that only resulted in his muscles clenching. There was nowhere to go and not an inch of space in which to squirm.

Yuuri flew past giggling and into breathless laughter in an instant, his whole body quivering in tension. Victor hissed and doubled over, but his fingers didn’t stop. Yuuri’s insides squeezed tight around Victor’s cock with each staccato beat of laughter. It was likely just as intense for him as it was for Yuuri.

That was, until Victor started to thrust. Shallow at first and building up in speed. His head stayed down, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, as he fucked and tickled Yuuri simultaneously. The sensation was quickly overwhelming.

The pleasure of Victor’s hips snapping into him, the ache of his body being trapped in the position he was in, the blinding intensity of being tickled — Yuuri’s mind could hardly handle it. Arousal fused with the sharp feeling across his skin. Laughter built the pressure inside of him to a new high. It was distracting and painful and wonderful all at once. He felt ready to burst, unable to contain it all.

He screamed, part laughter, part visceral intensity made sound, and trembled violently in his bindings. His whole body felt like it was drawn tight as a bow string, and he stayed on that edge, unable to comprehend anything else. His vision was white, sound was muffled, his throat was raw, his head spun from lack of oxygen, and his skin was throwing off sparks.

And underlying all of that was pure _need_. A need Yuuri could practically feel in his bones. A need that radiated out from his belly in strong, warm waves and sent everything into a spiral of pleasure unlike anything he’d ever experienced. He wasn’t sure if he was on edge, or building to one, or far away from it. He couldn’t tell anything at all except pure intensity.

Then, all at once and surprising the both of them, Yuuri came. His cock laid untouched on his stomach, but it bounced with the force of his orgasm, launching strings of ejaculate up across his chest and onto his own face. He could taste it. His mouth was open, silently screaming as his breath and voice were choked off.

A loud moan ripped out of Victor and there was a sharp smack as his hands landed on the headboard in a white knuckled grip. He angled himself up and then started to fuck Yuuri hard enough that the slap of skin practically echoed in the room. Yuuri choked, unprepared for that kind of raw fucking after such an intense orgasm.

An orgasm that hadn’t fully faded yet.

Victor’s fast and rough pace kept Yuuri tumbling around in pleasure, overwhelmed and shaking. He gurgled, trying to cry out and breathe at the same time. His eyes rolled back in his head, drool slipped out the corner of his mouth, and his thighs shook hard enough to rattle the cuffs.

He had long since given up, allowing whatever was happening to just happen, but his body was still struggling with the abuse it was taking. Happy abuse. Pleasurable abuse. Abuse he had happily signed up for and would enjoy the ache of the next day as he was healing from it.

By the time Victor cried out, finding his release, Yuuri’s vision was greying on the edges. He wasn’t sure if it was his inability to take a full breath, his body wanting to collapse from exhaustion, or just his brain shutting down from too much input. Maybe D) all of the above.

Victor stilled and they both took a moment to try and catch their breaths. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed and he lost time. He came back to the world as Victor was lowering his legs, massaging the cramps out of them and encouraging blood flow. At that point, Victor was already cleaned up, as was Yuuri. He didn’t remember that part happening.

Time shifted again and Yuuri realized he was out of the cuffs completely and propped up against Victor’s chest. A blanket was tucked around him and Victor was holding a bottle of water to Yuuri’s lips, encouraging the younger man to drink. Yuuri obliged, unable to form coherent thoughts on his own, so he just obeyed Victor’s commands.

“You were so good, love. You did very well. I’m so proud of you.” Victor’s words washed over Yuuri like a warm and soothing shower. He smiled contentedly and snuggled his head further against Victor’s neck. Victor chuckled and kissed the damp mess of hair on top of Yuuri’s head.

The next time reality swam back to the surface, Yuuri was lying down, being positioned into the little spoon by Victor. The blankets were piled up around them like a snuggly cocoon. Yuuri recognized the distinct feeling of muscle cream warming the skin around the joints that had taken the most pressure. Victor must have put it on while Yuuri dozed.

Makkachin hopped up on the bed in front of Yuuri, settling down in her usual position. She liked it when Yuuri would randomly decide to cuddle her close during the night. She was a good dog.

Yuuri hummed in contentment. He felt light and free, a slight leftover buzz still under his skin, but it was a nice feeling — relaxing. His whole body felt worn out and exhausted like it did after a hard day of training and a hard day of falling on the ice from failed jumps. It was a feeling he was used to, expect this time it came with a wonderful afterglow of post orgasmic bliss.

Victor’s lips pressed against the back of Yuuri’s neck. “I love you.”

A happy hum rumbled through Yuuri’s chest and he nuzzled back further into Victor’s arms. He mumbled a reply too incoherent to be considered words, but they both knew what he had meant.

Yuuri didn’t know what he did to deserve Victor in his life, but he thanked the powers that be every day for everything that happened to bring them together. Yuuri was loved, safe, content, and fulfilled. It was everything he’d ever wanted.

This is what pure happiness felt like.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Spideypool, Yuri on Ice, or random yaoi pictures, stop on by my tumblr!  
> https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/
> 
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
